Believe In Me (Cree En Mi)
by Alice Tategami
Summary: Azul es una chica con una gran pasión por la lucha libre, gracias a su primo Seth lograra cumplir su sueño de ser Diva de WWE, desgraciadamente tendrá una gran distracción; su amor platónico Dean Ambrose le romperá el corazón cada vez que pueda; pero qué pasara cuando el se de cuenta del daño que le hace?, acaso de tantos actos nobles hacia el se enamoro de ella? (OC) AzulxDean


Nombre: Azul Lopez

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de Enero de 1997 (17 años)

Ojos: café

Cabello: negro, hasta los hombros

Personalidad: Azul es algo torpe, tropieza y se dobla el pie muy seguido, choca con paredes aunque sabiendo que están ahí, es demasiado tímida pero puede llegar a ser bastante mal educada cuando una persona le molesta, Llega a ser infantil con los adultos pero cuando quiere es más madura que mucho de ellos, tierna con sus seres queridos, amable, agresiva y algo "tsundere".

Historia: Nació en los Ángeles California y fue criada en México, a los 10 años empezó a aprender inglés, a los 11 se interesó en la lucha libre, no fue hasta los 17 que tuvo una oportunidad para cumplir su sueño, se enteró de que tenía un primo algo lejano, en el mundo de la lucha libre, Colby Lopez o mejor conocido como "Seth Rollins", mantuvieron contacto por dos meses, ella le hablo de su sueño, de convertirse en diva de Wwe, el, siempre interesado le prestaba mucha atención, notando la pasión que tenía por ese deporte, decidió ayudarla, Azul se lo comento a sus padres, ellos se negaron, no querían dejar ir a su pequeña a un país donde no conocía nada, pero Colby la ayudo para convencerlos, diciendo que el la cuidaría a toda costa, luego de que lo pensaron un buen rato, la dejaron ir, viviría con Colby y la ayudaría en su entrenamiento, aunque tendría que seguir estudiando.

**Capítulo 1**

Luego de una larga espera, Azul, por fin estaba en estados unidos para cumplir su sueño, estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando a su primo "Seth".

Por fin te encuentro – sintió una mano sobre su hombro – Hola Azul, bienvenida – dijo Colby

Seth.. digo – Azul hizo una pequeña pausa – Colby – lo abrazó

Jeje.. esta bien, puedes decirme Seth – dijo Colby correspondiendo el abrazo

Ok, Seth – dijo Azul con una sonrisa

Bueno, vamos a casa – dijo Seth

Luego de una larga hora, por fin llegaron a la casa de Seth, donde ahora viviría acompañado de Azul, entraron y Seth le mostro toda la casa hasta legar a la nueva habitación de Azul

Descansa o desempaca porque en una hora estará la comida – dijo Seth

Si señor – dijo Azul mientras admiraba su habitación, viendo lo concentrada que su prima estaba, Seth decidió retirarse en silencio, la habitación era color azul, tenía posters de diferentes animes y de uno que otro luchador y la cama medio llena de peluches, cosas que le gustaban, ella estaba feliz de que su primo recordara las cosas que le gustan, ella termino de desempacar justo a la hora de comer así que se dirigió al comedor.

Terminaste? – preguntó Seth

Si – hizo una pequeña pausa – Y entonces.. tu decoraste mi habitación? – preguntó Azul

Algo así pero espero que te haya gustado – dijo Seth mientras servía la comida

Me encanta, recordaste todo lo que me gusta – dijo Azul – gracias primo

Claro! En todo lo que te gusta, no podría faltar un poster de Dean Ambrose – dijo Seth riéndose un poco

Oye! Ssh.. – dijo Azul un poco molesta – no molestes con eso

Ok ok, lo siento – dijo Seth aun riendo un poco – es tu culpa

Cierto, no debí de decirte que es mi platónico – dijo Azul

Pero tranquila, no se lo he dicho – dijo Seth

Y pobre de ti que se lo digas – dijo Azul con tono de amenaza

Jajaja ok ok – dijo Seth – deja de amenazarme y vete a lavar las manos para comer

Azul se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y luego le saco la lengua para luego ir a hacer lo que le dijo su primo, luego comieron, pasaron una tarde tranquila, la noche caía mientras Azul seguía sin poder creer que estaba ahí; _esto es real?_ Se lo preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez, la chica se hundía cada vez más en sus pensamientos hasta que su primo la desconcentro

Cuando quieres iniciar con el entrenamiento? – dijo Seth

No sé – dijo Azul volteándolo a ver – tengo miedo pero estoy emocionada a la vez

Bueno, entonces que te parece en una semana – dijo Seth – para que te acostumbres a vivir aquí

Ok, me parece bien – dijo Azul algo indecisa

Seth noto que su prima no estaba muy convencida pero no quiso preguntarle nada más por esa noche, hablaron de otras cosas por un rato hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación


End file.
